Let it Be..Naked
L''et it Be... Naked'' es un disco de The Beatles, reedición de Let it Be (1970). Su edición fue idea de Paul McCartney, quien siempre había mostrado su desagrado con la forma en que Phil Spector había producido Let it Be, y muy especialmente su canción The Long and Winding Road. McCartney quería mostrar cómo querían los Beatles que se hubiera editado el disco. Let it Be... Naked salió a la venta en2003. Origen del Proyecto Naked Editar sección A través de los años se discutió mucho acerca de la técnica del "muro de Sonido" de Spector como la causa de que el álbum Let It Be sufriera una disminución de la calidad de la música por sus orquestaciones y uso de coros femeninos. La intención original de los The Beatles en 1969 fue mantener la música simple, regresar a sus raíces del rock and roll y ser capaces de tocar fácilmente las canciones en posibles actuaciones en directo, a las que habían renunciado en 1966. El origen del proyecto Let It Be...Naked creció durante una reunión de Paul McCartney y el director del documental "Let It Be" Michael Lindsay-Hogg en un avión a inicios del año 2000. McCartney y Lindsay-Hogg comentaban la no disponibilidad de la película tanto en VHS y DVD, lo cual guió la discusión de una posible "banda sonora" remezclada para acompañar un futuro lanzamiento en DVD. A inicios de2002, McCartney encargó a los ingenieros de sonido en el estudio de Abbey Road Paul Hicks, Guy Massey y Allan Rouse que buscasen en los archivos EMI y ensamblasen un nuevo álbum de estudio con los 30 rollos de cinta grabados durante las sesiones de enero de 1969. Debido a que gran parte del material del Let It Be fue grabado en vivo, existían muchas anomalías en el sonido de las cintas. Hicks, Massey y Rouse realizaron un profundo trabajo limpiando digitalmente cada pista de cada canción antes de remezclarla. Algunas tomas fueron editadas juntas para obtener la mejor versión final posible. En el caso de una canción--"Dig a Pony"--una nota errada cantada por John Lennon fue digitalmente corregida y colocada en su tono. Diferencias notables Editar sección Dos canciones incluidas en el álbum Let It Be original--"Maggie Mae" y "Dig It"--fueron excluidas, ya que fueron esencialmente improvisaciones de estudio ("Maggie Mae" es una tradicional canción de folk deLiverpool) y se pensó que eran bastante débiles para su inclusión. En su lugar fue añadida una versión de "Don't Let Me Down", de Lennon (una composición editada de las dos versiones del concierto en el tejado). "I've Got a Feeling" es presentada además en una nueva edición compuesta de las dos tomas del concierto en el tejado. "Across the Universe" (la cual realmente data de febrero de 1968, un año antes que fuera grabado el resto del álbum) se mantuvo, aunque desprovista de casi todos sus sobreproducciones. Otra llamativa diferencia es en "The Long and Winding Road" de McCartney. La última toma grabada (la cual aparece en la película) fue escogida sobre la toma antigua que Phil Spector había escogido para el álbum original (la misma toma sin adornos del álbum Let It Be puede ser encontrada en el compilatorio''Anthology 3''.) Naturalmente, la versión del ...Naked está desprovista de los añadidos de orquesta y coros celestiales de Phil Spector. El diálogo de estudio del álbum original fue eliminado, así como el diálogo del concierto en el tejado del30 de enero de 1969 que originalmente cerraba el álbum. Adicionalmente, el orden de las canciones difiere del álbum Let It Be original. Tras el lanzamiento del Let It Be...Naked en 2003, muchos se refirieron a este CD -con las versiones simples de las canciones- como la versión "de-Spectorizada" del álbum Let It Be original. El álbum recibió críticas divididas de la prensa musical. Algunos objetaron fuertemente a que se eliminaran los diálogos entre canciones, como originalmente fue intentado al ser parte del álbum Get Back (nombre original, que indicaba su intención de volver a sus raíces) y el subsecuente Let it Be. La portada es un negativo monócromo de la imagen original, aunque la fotografía de George Harrisonfue reemplazada por una nueva, al parecer por razones esteticas, ya que si la fotografia original es expuesta en modo monocromatico sus dientes lucen completamente negros. Esto sería un tanto desagradable a la vista de los verdaderos Beatlemaniacos. Lista de canciones Editar sección Todos los temas escritos por John Lennon y Paul McCartney excepto donde se indique. # Get Back # Dig a Pony # For you Blue* (Harrison) # The Long and Winding Road # Two of Us # I've Got a Feeling # One After 909 # Don't Let Me Down # I Me Mine* (Harrison) # Across the Universe # Let it Be El disco 2 incluye una pista llamada "Fly on the wall", traducida como "Vuelo en la pared", aunque más se le relaciona como "Mosca en la pared", debido a que solo presenta diálogos breves, ensayos de canciones, discusiones, planes para el futuro y cosas que los Beatles hicieron durante el mes de enero de 1969 en la grabación del álbum original, y son presentados al oyente como si se tratara de un elemento que permanece inmóvil mientras los sonidos se presentan a sus oídos.